Complete
by Zetta
Summary: Five months and four days later, they are back together. Jaina and Jag. Post NJO.


Complete

By: Zetta  
Timeframe: months after TUF.  
Characters: Jaina, Jag  
Genre: Romance  
Keywords: J/J  
Summary: Five months and four days later, they are back together.  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer You know the drill- not mine, they belong to Lucas, blah blah blah...  
Notes: My first SW fic that I'm letting anyone else read. Let me know what you think. I've got a few others I'm considering starting to post.

He felt impatient.

He felt frustrated and a little bit desperate.

He felt nothing like himself.

He was in love, and he hadn't seen the woman he was in love with in five months and four days.

Each day had been painful, but it had somehow gotten worse once he'd found out when he would be able to return to her side again. Something about knowing that the day was drawing nearer, knowing that he'd be kissing her in a matter of days, made it so much harder.

It had been a month since he'd been told he could return, and it had been seven days ago that he'd been able to pick an exact date.

Four days of traveling, minimal sleep, diplomatic greetings at the hangar, and now he was there, walking up to the plain door in the apartment building.

Anticipation mixed with the faintest worry that she wouldn't be there. Or worse, she would be there, and wouldn't want to see him.

He was not one to dream up nightmarish futures for himself, but after their separation on Zonoma Sekot so many months before, after the limited number of calls they'd been able to exchange, there was a quiet sort of fear that she still wouldn't be 'ready'.

Whatever that meant.

He didn't let himself hesitate to knock on the door.

And he made himself calm down. Whatever was going to happen was certainly not going to be for the better if he was all worked up about it.

"Hang on," a muffled voice said.

Jag's insides turned cold. A male voice. Not Han, not Jacen, not Kyp. Which meant what, exactly?

The door opened a moment later.

Zekk was there. He paused, an unhappy expression appearing on his face before he quickly hid it, his face freezing in a grim sort of way. "Fel," he said, his tone even. "Jaina didn't mention you were due so soon."

Jag shrugged, feeling foolishly pleased that he was taller than the Jedi who Jaina had confessed was her first boyfriend.

Who Jag had noticed still had a lot of feelings for Jaina.

There was laughter from behind him, and Jag felt relief that Zekk wasn't there alone with Jaina.

Zekk glanced over his shoulder, then back to Jag. "Come in, I guess."

Jag followed him in, glancing around the entry way.

The Solos were there, and the Skywalkers and a handful of the Jedi Jaina called friends.

Jaina was not.

Kyp stood up, smiling. "Jaina didn't mention you were here."

"She didn't know," Jag said. "It was unexpected."

The two men shook hands.

"I assume you're here to see my daughter, not the rest of us," Han said, not standing, but not looking too unfriendly, either.

Jag nodded slightly. "I hope you'll understand if I say she's the only reason I'm here tonight."

Leia smiled. "Down the hall, third door on the right."

"Knock first," Han warned, giving him a threatening look. "You've got five minutes and I'm coming after you."

Leia pushed him, but there were amused grins from the rest of the group.

Jag managed not to blush before he nodded, amused despite himself, and went down the hall.

The door was shut, and aware of Han's warning and the way Jacen could see down the hallway, he did knock.

Tahiri opened the door partway and smiled, surprised. "Just a minute," she said, and closed the door again.

A moment later, she hurried out, wearing a deep blue ball gown. "Go on in," she said. "I didn't tell her who it was," she added in a lower voice.

Jag did as she said and entered. Jaina glanced over her shoulder, frowning, then did a double take.

"Jag?" she said uncertainly.

He smiled faintly. "I haven't changed that much, have I?"

"Jag!"

In a moment she was in his arms and crushing her lips to his, one hand touching his face and the other pulling him towards her. His fingers ran through her hair and he ran his other hand along her side, unable to help himself simply because he wanted to feel her.

"I missed you so much," she breathed. "Jag."

Hearing his name from her made him hold her tighter and he kissed her until she was leaning against him. "I love you so much," he said forcefully when it was done, and was surprised at himself.

Her smile was bright enough to light the room. "I don't think I even knew how much I loved you until you were gone." Her smile faded, became a little shier. "I don't want to ever be away from you for that long again."

Instead of answering, he kissed her again, unable to think of anything but how much he loved her.

He rested his forehead against hers when it was over, marveling at how good it felt to have her in his arms, in front of him again. She was smiling at him, her arms around his neck. "You didn't tell me you were coming."

"Obviously I have good timing," he said, allowing his gaze to dip below her neck, to the red ball gown she wore. "I didn't know I'd need to wear formals to see you again."

She grinned and stepped back enough to twirl around.

His gaze flickered over her, but she could have been wearing Piggy's flightsuit and she'd have still looked like the most beautiful woman in the world to him.

"There's a big thing going on in a few weeks."

Jag nodded. "That's why I'm back. Aside from you, I mean." Her smile softened. "I'm representing the Chiss, with Shawnkyr and two others you haven't met."

"Are you saying that you'll be here for the next month?" Her hand rested on his cheek, her fingers touching him as though she couldn't remember him.

He pretended to frown, and her gaze lifted to his eyes. She frowned too, biting her lower lip as she waited for the bad news. "I'm afraid it's worse than that," he said. "I'll be here for at least two months after that."

She shoved him and stepped back, the smile lighting up her face again. "You're such a jerk," she declared, pleased.

"That's why you love me," he said.

"That and other things," she agreed.

They just looked at each other, captivated.

She stepped close to him again and stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him again.

He lowered his mouth, lengthening the kiss, shutting his eyes to ignore everything but the taste of her and the feel of her lips on his, her body pressed against his.

He felt complete like he hadn't in five months and four days.

edited 2/20 to fix a stupid error. Feel free to point out any others you see.


End file.
